


So, the Crown Prince is Clingy (and Adorable)

by Sansinger



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I got writer's block so enjoy, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: A fluffy pillow of a Hijiri x Miko double drabble
Relationships: Hijiri Byakuren/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	So, the Crown Prince is Clingy (and Adorable)

"Can I just get up for a second?"

"Nope. I'm staying on your lap." 

Byakuren tried to get up, lightly picking Miko up from her lap and setting her aside. Apparently the Crown Prince could be quite clingy, and Byakuren knew ever since she couldn't leave a spot for hours because Miko decided she liked her lap more than a chair. 

"Oh, fine," Miko muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry love. But I got work to do and you're just acting like a cute kitten!"

"Kitten? Nah. I totally don't act like one." 

"Want me to prove it then?" Byakuren asked, reaching over to pay Miko on the head. "Even your hair looks like ears!"

Miko, leaning in for a short hug, responded with, "I hate the fact you are right and I hate the fact I enjoy this as much as I do." 

"See? You know you're adorable!"

"What? Adorable? Far from it."

Byakuren reached behind Miko's ears, ever so lightly scratching them. "Sure?"

"Ah~fine, fine. You win. I also hate I have to admit I like this...you know my weaknesses too well."

"Well, isn't that what girlfriends are for?"

"Well, true. But now I'll let you go finally!" 


End file.
